L'amour est un malheur
by flogudule
Summary: OSQui a dit que l’amour était synonyme de bonheur?Pour moi, l’amour est un cauchemar, un enfer !Pourquoi vivre sans amour alors?


**_L'amour est un malheur_**

Je veux mourir.

C'est horrible. La vie n'est pas belle ; ce n'est qu'elle apparence qu'elle revêt parfois.

Je vis en enfer, dans le plus sombre de mon cauchemar.

Il ne faut jamais aimer, JAMAIS ! C'est s'exposer à la plus terrible des souffrances.

Je croyais le connaître. Enfin, j'avais confiance en l'amour. Je croyais en nous deux, j'acceptais finalement l'idée que oui, il m'aimait profondément et pour toujours, comme il ne cessait de me le répéter depuis des mois.  
Après tous ces doutes, j'acceptais de me laisser aller au bonheur d'un amour sincère... Quelle erreur... Payée au prix de quelle affreuse douleur !

Nous avions des projets et des rêves ensemble. Il me promettait de ne jamais me quitter et je le croyais enfin.

Je nous voyais passer notre vie ensemble et lui aussi je pense. Jeunes adultes à vivre heureux dans un tendre et passionné amour, parents attentifs d'une petite famille et grands-parents à la peau usée par le temps mais au cœur toujours vibrants d'amour. Mais il m'a trahie, abandonnée !

Hier encore, il me jurait m'aimer toujours ! Et aujourd'hui, un message où il m'annonçait ne jamais avoir été heureux, ne plus pouvoir supporter cette ambiance. Il disait m'aimer, ne me faisait aucun reproche et semblait heureux. Soi-disant, il me disait tout.  
Bien sûr, nous nous heurtions parfois mais c'était vite pardonné et oublié, on s'aimait tellement !

Alors POURQUOI ?  
La vie est injuste, horrible. Je ne comprends pas. Ses yeux si confiants criaient son amour hier encore. Et maintenant !  
Il ne veut pas me voir, il m'a dit ne pas avoir eu le courage de m'annoncer sa décision en face. Peur de faiblir ?

Je l'aime moi ! Je sais que je l'aimerai toujours, il est ma Moitié, l'homme de ma vie ! Il disait que j'étais le soleil de son existence. Et maintenant, c'est fini.

Il m'a brisée.

Je lui avais confié mon cœur, il l'a réduit en miettes.

A la place de mon cœur, je n'ai qu'une plaie à vif qui hurle sa souffrance.

Je ne sais que suffoquer, pleurer et hurler mon amour perdu. J'étouffe dans mes larmes et ma douleur...

Certains me disent qu'il y a bien pire, que je m'en remettrai. NON ! Ils ont tort ! L'amour est le plus important, bien des auteurs le savent !  
J'ai l'impression que mon amour romantique, mes rêves naïfs sont morts à jamais. Il m'a détruite pour toujours.

Chacun aurait dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, je le sentais dans ses baisers, dans ses caresses frémissantes d'amour. Il était l'homme parfait. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, TOUT !

Aujourd'hui, il dit être fatigué de cette vie, il veut fuir cet amour qui lui 'ferait' du mal. Pourquoi du mal alors qu'il m'a toujours dit être heureux grâce à moi !

Je ne comprends pas.

Il ne m'aimait sans doute pas profondément puisqu'il veut me quitter.

J'avais lu un jour qu'un amour véritable pardonnait tout. Ses adorables réactions confirmaient mon idée qu'il m'aimait d'Amour !

Je veux mourir maintenant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, je le sais ! Il est ma vie et je l'aime !

La mort me semble être une douce échappatoire face à cette douleur qui me glace.

Je refuse de pleurer toute ma vie comme je le fais maintenant.  
Je refuse d'être malheureuse.  
Je refuse de vivre avec un cœur arraché.

Je préfère encore le repos éternel.

Les veines de mn poignet m'ont toujours fascinée mais j'ai peur de perdre courage devant le sang sur la lame. Les médicaments. Avec eux, je quitterai rapidement cette vie affreuse.

Il me suffit d'en avaler une boite entière avec un verre d'alcool et l'apaisement viendra enfin.

Mes mains ne tremblent pas lorsque je prépare les instruments de ma mort.  
S'en voudra-t-il ? Comprendra-t-il ?  
Quelle importance en fait... ? Seul comptait son amour et celui-ci a disparu...

J'avale les pilules et une question jaillit soudain à mon esprit : ne m'aime-t-il plus ou doute-t-il simplement pour la première fois ?  
Tant pis, c'est trop tard. Il m'a fait trop de mal.

Je vivais pour lui, il m'a anéantie. Je n'ai plus de vie sans lui.

Je plonge paisiblement dans la torpeur tandis que pour la dernière fois, je revis l'inoubliable instant où il m'a dit pour la première fois « je t'aime Mione »...

Moi aussi je l'aime Harry... Trop...

FIN

Review please...


End file.
